As communications technologies rapidly develop, voice services and data services have increasingly converged. One such example is the use of Internet protocol (IP) technology to transport voice data. This enables voice traffic to gain the benefits of packet communication protocols. Similarly, other technologies can provide benefits when applied to telephony systems, yet discovering appropriate technologies and uses for these technologies remains a daunting challenge.